


Late Nights

by Professor_Hallewell



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Monster Tom, Red leader Tord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professor_Hallewell/pseuds/Professor_Hallewell
Summary: We all need some fluff everynow and then.





	Late Nights

Tord finds himself laying on his bed, staring at the roof with a half lidded eye in the darkness of his room. The day had been more busier than usual with new recruits coming in, business meetings with multiple Presidents, and new stock arriving for this base and another, and at this point Tord was ready to sleep for the next few months and never get up to deal with the world. Tom, somewhat surprisingly, also had some type of panic attack just half an hour before hand too, going to the privacy of his room and turning into his monster from to deal with his stress.

Tord hopes that Tom doesn't do something stupid. 

But then again, knowing Tom when he's in that state, it was more than likely to happen than to not for something bad.  

Tord rolls over onto his left side, his gazed eye looking over to the side of his room that had the door. He lays there, thinking, when a click sound resonates from the darkness before a faint creaking sound follows.

The door is now open. 

Tord squints his eye, looking at where the door is situated. Had someone come to try and assassinate him, maybe they'd cut the power to his electronically locked door? His thoughts went over all the situations that could be playing out right in this very moment. Who was it? 

He hears sniffing by the door, before it's pushed open more and someone, or something, pokes their head through. It's hard to make out in the dark of the room, but as soon as the door opens more Tord can see a familiar way in the style that the intruder is moving. 

"Thomas?" Tord says quietly, baffled to why he'd decided to show up at his room. 

He hears a gruff sound, similar to how someone would grunt to let you know they were listening to you. Tord pulls himself up slightly, the sheet falling down to expose his bare chest as he leans on his left elbow. 

"Why are you here, Tom?" He asks. 

Tom ignores Tord and walks further into his room on all fours, exposing that he's currently partly shifted as the creature. How he'd managed to swipe his card, that didn't appear to be with him, and get into Tord's room was a question that clearly wasn't going to get an answer. 

Tom ambles his way over to Tord, sniffing about and making little clicks and grunts with his throat. He doesn't seem to be hostile, to Tords' relief, but what he's doing isn't typical Tom or monster behavior. 

"Tom, seriously?" Tord wasn't up to dealing with this, he sat up properly. 

And again, he doesn't answer and starts to climb onto Tord's bed. 

"Hey. Hey, no- what are you doi-?" 

His question is cut short when Tom drops himself in his lap with a huff, laying with his chin resting on one of Tord's legs. Tord sits there for a moment, taking in the scene that is presented before him.

"Tom, get off me you _oaf_ ," 

He puts his hands on Tom's shoulder, just about ready to shove him off when he feels an unfamiliar soft fur underneath his biological hand. 

In all honesty, Tord had never really been given the chance to feel Tom's fur when he shifted without Tom being aggressive and defensive. It's really soft, like young kitten fur or the fur on the top part of a cats' head where they can't reach to clean. 

He rubs his fingers through the fur, temporarily forgetting that he is meant to be getting the over sized chihuahua off from him. It feels nice carding through his fingers through the (what Tord remembers to be) purple fur. Tom starts making a throaty sound, vibrations from him are felt on Tords' leg as he continues to pet him. 

Tord's eyebrows crease together in confusion. Tom is not known for coming over and wanting attention , more so choosing to avoid everyone and not express his emotions. He, rather than pushing Tom away and causing some type of fight, continues threading his fingers through his fur. 

Tom continues to purr, his tail thumping on the bed slowly with contentment. Tord lays back down, his head hitting the soft pillow below. Tom repositions himself, laying both his arms over Tord's chest and snuggling his face into them. He makes a quiet click sound followed by an exhale of air before continuing to purr. 

Tom's purring reverberates through Tord's chest, relaxing his body and letting his mind finally rest for the day. He left Tom alone to do his thing, rather choosing to sleep, his hands still resting on his back as he drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
